


ten minutes

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Lust, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Snogging, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Sneaking around with Sirius Black would be dangerous.  There were a millions reasons why she shouldn’t be pursuing him.Maybe that was what drove her to do it after all.





	ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> January 7 - Okay dude, I said you could kiss me at midnight, I didn’t say you could slide your tongue down my throat. 
> 
> For webuiltthiscityonescargot
> 
> Unbetaed, Unbritpicked.

There were still cheers resounding throughout the room, shouts of ‘Happy New Year’ rang out all around them.  And all Hermione could focus on was that Sirius Black was a much better kisser than she’d given him credit for.  And she’d given him credit as being amazing.

Even if he did use a bit more tongue than she’d been expecting.  

She broke off the kiss, breathless as her fingers curled into the shoulders of his velvet dress robes.  “I don’t recall agreeing to a snog…” she teased, licking her lips before taking a step away from him.  

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, love.”  He winked in a way that implied he  _ knew _ exactly how much he  _ hadn’t _ .  

“Not in the bad sort of way, no…” she replied, smoothing her hands down the front of her gown.

“Tell me, Hermione, what does the good sort of uncomfortable feel like?”  

“It feels like I’d like to feel it again,” she said quietly, hoping like hell that no one else was listening in on this conversation.  She had a feeling Harry’s head would explode if he knew.  And Mrs. Weasley would likely box Sirius’ ears if she found out.  

But neither of those things made Hermione want it any less.  

“All you have to do is ask, darling…” he drawled, leaning back in to capture her lips once more.  His hand moved up behind her head, stroking along the nape of her neck.  She wanted nothing more than to press herself against him.  To soak up the warmth he was offering.  

She whimpered a little, just the tiniest bit in the back of her throat as she ended the kiss and moved out of his embrace.  “Not here.”  

There was a sparkle in his eyes that usually spelled out trouble, and she supposed this time it wasn’t any different.  This  _ was _ trouble.  This, that she was proposing?   _ Trouble _ .  

No long term issues other than strained relationships stood to ensue, but she couldn’t help but feel like sneaking around with Sirius Black would be dangerous.  There were a millions reasons why she shouldn’t be pursuing him.  

Maybe that was what drove her to do it after all.

“My place?  Or yours?” he asked, his fingers slipping into hers and squeezing tightly.  It was a miracle that no one else had noticed the tension building between them.  It was explosive.  Likely to ignite two steps behind whatever closed door they agreed upon.  

Her belly swooped, making her stumble a bit as she began to walk away.  “Mine,” she replied.  “I’ll see you at mine.  Ten minutes.”  

He smirked in such a way that made her want to leap onto him right here, right now.  Except that  _ surely _ wasn’t proper.  

Not that anything else she wanted to do to him was proper anyway.  

No, she had all manner of improper things she’d like to do to Sirius Black.  If ever there was a need for her love of list making, it was now.  

“I’ll see you at yours, Hermione.  Ten minutes.”  

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? If there is interest? I'd like to do a smutty continuation if there's enough interest. 
> 
> Let me know! Comments = Sugar and Sugar feed the muse! <3


End file.
